Can Spring Melt His Cold Heart?
by LilyHellsing
Summary: A girl is transferred to Hogwarts.Malfoy takes an interest in her,making the Wealseys, who she lives with, watch them both.She rejects him until Xmas where she nearly dies and is saved.R&R Better summary inside! DracoOCGeorge?
1. Slytherin!

Summary: A young girl named Madi Kitane goes to Hogwarts and ends up in Slytherin. The people she lives with during the summer, the Weasley's, watch over her carefully. Because of her past, she is a danger to everyone around her and herself. At first, George and Fred agree that she'll be okay but that was before Draco Malfoy takes interest in her. He flirts almost constantly with her, getting rejected half the time until Christmas. Madi nearly dies and is saved by Malfoy, falling in love with him. Bad summary; good story. No Mary sues; if you think such then PM me. Do NOT yell "Mary sue" in review because I will snap. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine, only Madi.

* * *

The 5th year feast was just beginning when the heavy doors swung open. There stood Filtch with his usual sneer, making everyone stop. Behind him stood a girl with long blond, almost white as a new moon, hair tied up by a black ribbon. Her jade green eyes scanned the enormous hall full of students and landed on a pair of red haired twins. A soft grin broke out on her pale face when they looked at her and waved. The squib's footsteps were the only ones heard for the girl walked as silent as a grave and as delicate as a flower.

"We have one student that's late." He growled as he reached the staff table. A slight blush brightened the girls' snow white skin as she felt many sets of eyes on her. Dumbledore nodded and, within a few minutes, the hat placed her in Slytherin. Ron, Fred, and George looked disappointed and almost shocked.

The new Slytherin blinked and looked at the hat, "But…there must be some sort of mistake." Her voice was only loud enough for it to hear her.

Chuckling echoed in her mind as the old raggy hat replied, "I do not make mistakes."

Talking once more filled the air as she walked slowly to the table as if it were Death row. Sitting in the only available seat there was, she hesitatingly put some food on her plate. Just as she was sipping pumpkin juice, the guy next to her spoke up, "I'm Draco Malfoy." Jade green eyes shot a glance towards him, calmness draping over her like a cape.

Carefully cutting up a piece of chicken, she took a bite before replying, "I'm Madi Kitane." This conversation, Draco noted, was going nowhere. She tilted her head, getting a better view of George…or was it Fred? None the less, the twin waved and stuck out his tongue at her while his brother pulled his eyelids up, giving him a zombie appearance. Nearly choking on the food with suppressed laughter, Madi stuck her tongue out and kept eating.

"You know those people?" Malfoy sneered in disgust, staring between them at the display of foolishness. It was painfully obvious the great pure blooded Draco believed they were nothing but Wizard version white trash. (A/N: I AM WHITE TOO SO THAT IS NOT AN INSULT lol!)

Madi's head snapped towards him, her silver blond hair flying behind her, eyes aflame with anger. "_Those people_, as you so kindly put it, are the people I live with. They are my friends, Malfoy, and if you have a problem with me or them then I suggest you shove it and shove off."

Leaning backwards a bit, he nodded and looked at his food once more, somewhat embarrassed of that display. A thought of Madi and the Weasley's sharing the same house, perhaps the same bed since they were poor, passed Malfoy's mind and made him shudder. Maybe they were together? Ew…that thought made him gag mentally. Something about her made him attracted to her…but what? A dark cloud hung over this angelic like girl, perhaps which was what made him glance her direction. He was determined to find out what and planned to befriend her.

As dinner ended, Madi walked passed Fred and George, punching their arms playfully before smiling. Her smile showed white pearls, making Malfoy watch more closely. The robes, he noticed from his study, were too big on her, giving the impression that her figure was slim and curvy. As they walked to through the maze of dungeons, Draco asked, "Why did you transfer here on your 5th year?"

Once more, a deadly calmness covered her like a blanket. Madi's voice was hypnotic as it bounced off the mold covered walls, "Molly insisted that I be with George and Fred…I feel safer near them."

Resisting the urge to insult the red headed family, he went on, "Are you with them? I mean, like boyfriend type? And another thing…Why do you live with them? Why not your parents?" Somehow this conversation turned into a interview.

Madi stopped walking for a second, something flashing and covering her eyes to make them dim. Shrugging, she answered, "I'm single, if that's what you're asking Draco. And it's none of your business why I stay with them." With that, she ran up the girl's dormitory. Draco frowned, confusion washing over him. Deciding to figure it out later, he crept upstairs to his dormitory and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

Okay, first chapter done. Review please. I'm trying to make this turn into a triangle; George, Draco, and Madi. Anyway, bye for now. 


	2. Class

Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter but Im gonna go see fireworks and...yeah, felt like updating. Review

* * *

During breakfast, Madi had her head on the table, snoring next to a bowl of cereal. She twitched lightly, not noticing the twins behind her, snickering. As careful as could be, Fred placed a sign on her back that read **"I AM SOFA KING WE TODD DID!" **(I am so fucking retarded; it says when you say it fast enough lol)

Madi's voice was wide awake although her body was the opposite, "Fred I am going to kill you during a Quidditch match if you don't take that off." Their amusement went away in a second as they took it off and watched the girl stand and stretch.

"Have trouble sleeping last night, eh?" George questioned with a tone laced with concern. Madi shrugged and glanced over the Great Hall. The bags under her eyes answered for her.

Nightmares had taken over her just like they always did her first night in a different place. But these nightmares weren't normal fearful things, they were about her past. Green death marks appeared in her dreams, white skull masks haunted her, and Voldemort's voice echoed. Shaking her head out of her past, Madi smile at her friends and left for class although it didn't start for forty-five more minutes. She needed time to think though.

As she sat in the empty division classroom, Madi chewed on her lip. It was a bad habit she had since she was old enough to worry but it didn't bother her a lot. Sighing, she opened a window and sat on the ledge, staring at the sky. The clouds looked close enough to touch while the ground seemed a billion million miles down. And it could have been, for all she knew, because the tower this class took in was old and rickety, threatening to fall any moment.

"Hey…" A familiar voice struck her out of her thoughts. Glancing up, Madi saw the stuck up Draco Malfoy without his friends, without his crowd, walk to his desk. His hair, for some reason, caught her attention. Instead of it being slicked back like before, it was brushed but still was free from the grease. It was silver…no, it was white as paper with a dark tint of dirty blonde.

Madi smiled a little, "Hey yourself." Before she could speak once more, the classroom was flooded with students and its deranged teacher. Sitting next to him, Madi tried to pay attention but to no avail did it work.

Malfoy looked at the girl next to him and felt an overwhelming desire to caress her ghost like skin. Shaking his head at such thoughts, Draco turned to the teacher and felt the need to snort at all the nonsense that spewed from her mouth.

When the Professor went near Madi, she gasped and jumped back while dropping a teacup on the ground. Shaking, she stared through her big spectacles and stuttered, "You…you have the smell of death on you!"

Young Kitane blinked and stared, "I'm sorry? Come again?"

She screeched, "I have seen your future, Ms. Kitane! People like you are not welcomed in this class! Leave now!" Madi was outraged. How could this woman treat her so?

"Excuse me but I have every right to…" But she was interrupted.

"You have already joined He Who Shall Not Be Named! Leave me be!" The teacher cried out as Madi froze. Trembling ever so slightly, Madi got up and left, making sure a few books fell on her way out.

How dare that crazy hag accuse her of being a Death Eater! As Madi stomped down the many stairs, she jumped nearly a foot in the air to feel a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Draco, don't do that! You frightened me!" She glared and kept walking.

The pure blood boy followed, "What did she mean back there?" The reply he predicted was short and simple.

"I don't know. She's crazy."

Frowning, Malfoy grabbed her shoulder and nearly slammed her into the wall. Placing both hands on either side of her body, he got close enough to feel her breath come out in quivering shakes. "If you're a Death Eater, you can tell me Madi. I don't mind. I'm simply asking a question that needs an answer."

Growling, Madi punched him in the stomach and took off, "Shove off Malfoy!"

Later, after many classes passed by with a blur, Madi found herself outside. She sat against a tree that belonged to the Forbidden forest. Sketching out the scenery of a dark sky, she smiled lightly. No one knew her past except the Weasley's, meaning she had a chance to make friends here. But that damn professor had tried to ruin her reputation! Drawing was an outlet for anger, she discovered at the age of 11. She scribbled furiously on the paper and cursed when the pencil broke.

"Need some help?" George's voice snuck up next to her. Glaring, she nodded and waited till she had the Muggle equipment in her hands before snapping.

"George, will you stop that! I swear everyone is scaring the hell out of me like that!" Oblivious to what she meant, the red head snickered and watched her draw. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"I heard what happened in class today." He bluntly spoke. Madi looked up and shrugged as if it was nothing. "You need to be more careful…" His voice was soft and gentle, giving her a warm feeling inside. Nodding, she finished her drawing and left. George watched her become a dot in the distance. As if talking to himself, he whispered, "You can't let these people know about your past…and your future."


	3. Her Past

Madi sat in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. Instead of sitting on a comfy couch, she saw Indian style on the ground with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her fists. The clock was well past dinner, which she had skipped, and chimed ten times. Her jade green eyes stared into the flames, giving them an orange tint over them. So much had been on her mind since her talk with George. Sooner or later everyone would have to find out of her past and present problems...just like last time.

"You're skins gonna turn red if you stay toasting there any longer." Draco stated an obvious fact while sitting in the leather chair behind her. Either she didn't care or she didn't hear him for she remained still as a statue. It was a rough day for her, he could tell.

Shoving a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, he tried to make conversation, "Here, something to distract you for a while from those thoughts of yours. You want to tell me what that idiot Professor meant by your future and stuff?"

Madi sipped the beverage absent-mindedly, debating silently if she should tell him. Without turning towards him, she spoke softly, "If I tell you…you must swear that you won't tell a soul, living or dead. You can't tell anyone because I'd be kicked out."

Figuring if it was that big a deal, Malfoy nodded and listened with strained ears to catch what she said. "When I was about…six I guess, my father left us. It wasn't a big deal, I guess, but my mother kept us on a tight leash. I never understood why until my seventh birthday when these strange men broke into our party. At first I thought it was clowns but mother was screaming and they wore skull like masks. They killed my sister Molly and my mother right in front of me with some…green light. I remembered, for the first hour, that I was screaming and crying and trying to hit them. They laughed and watched, amused. Then some guy walked in with another face on the back of his head. He turned to were I saw the face and now I know it was Voldemort." Draco flinched on impulse.

"He told me, "I see a great future in this one. Spare her, train her, and make sure she doesn't remember any of this. She'll be a Death Eater when she turns 17. In ten years, my child, you will be serving me." Of course that's when the Ministry showed up. I was so terrified to tell them what was said and the next day I woke up with a burning on my left arm. It was the Death Eater's mark. Later Molly Weasley took me in her home. They know what Voldemort told me, they know what Voldemort predicts I'll be. That's why they've been hiding me and trying to keep me safe. Somehow that stupid professor found out and…Maybe she really did see my future. Maybe I'm destined to kill people and such."

Draco sat behind her and hugged her, not letting go. He kissed her cheek and rocked her slowly in the embrace. "Destiny isn't chosen already at birth, you shouldn't let others decide what you do either. I'm sure when the time comes that you'll make the right choice and…"

Before he could finish, Madi turned and kissed him on the lips. It was a brief small kiss but never the less, t'was a kiss. He smiled at that and held onto her tighter. In his mind, Draco swore he would protect and help this girl that had stolen in heart.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is SO short but I'm busy as hell. I'll update soon. Review! 


End file.
